How She Feels (Zexion Version)
by Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos
Summary: Amaterasu has finally revealed what was in her heart...the way she felt for a certain four members of the Organization...three of them threw it back in her face. The last has accepted her offer. Now things in the Castle That Never Was will be very different. Follow what happens to her with the Organization member that she has chosen.
1. When You Brought Me Here

**AN: DON'T OWN DON'T SUE! LOT'S OF OOC ABOUND, I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I'M JUST HAVING FUN FOR THE HELL OF IT! YES, IT MIGHT SEEM STUPID BUT THIS JUST POPPED INTO MY MIND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND I JUST COULDN'T GET IT OUT OF MY MIND UNTIL I GOT IT DOWN ON THE SCREEN. I THINK IT MIGHT BE MORE THAN A ONE-SHOT. IT MAY OR MAY NOT. I DUNNO. WE'LL SEE.**

How She Feels (Zexion Version)

A Kingdom Hearts Story

Chapter 1:

When You Brought Me Here

Amaterasu was up on top of the Alter of Naught waiting for four member of the Organization that she had called up there. She was severely nervous. She had been in The Castle That Never Was for about a year now and she was having a hard time being there. Even though she had feelings, the men around her did not, and according to them they would never have them. She was so torn between what she felt though.

Each of the four Organization members that she had called up here had saved her ass at least once on the missions they had went on and she had become attached to them quite a bit. The attachment had grown into something more as time had passed and Amaterasu wasn't sure what to do except tell them. But she had no idea how they would act. She didn't even know if they would understand what she was talking about. As she waited for those four Organization members to join her, Amaterasu walked to the edge of the alter.

Looking over the edge of it, she watched all of the lights twinkling below her.

 _'Goddess what am I going to do...'_ she thought to herself, _'I don't even know if they will understand what I am telling them. And if they do understand, will they even be able to return what I want to give.'_

Just as Amaterasu turned around, Xemnas was seen coming up the last few steps of the alter.

"You wanted to see me, Amaterasu?" he asked, tilting his head in a way that made Amaterasu's heart clench.

His hair glinted in the Kingdom Hearts moonlight, perfect and radiant as molten silver. His sun-set orange eyes glowed like hot coals and sent shivers down her back. His caramel skin looked dark and rich and she wanted to run her hands along it, but she resisted. And his deep voice echoed around them. Amaterasu nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, though there are a couple others that I wanted to talk to as well. So just give it a few more minutes, k?" she smiled.

Turning back around she hoped that he didn't see the light blush that tinged her cheeks. If he did she might be in trouble. A Dark Corridor opened and Saix stepped through. He noticed Xemnas and nodded his head at him.

"Amaterasu, you wished to see me?" he intoned, his voice seemingly unperturbed that he was asked up to the Alter.

"Yes, there are a couple others that I am wanting to talk to and I need them here to do so, so we need to wait." she said without turning around.

She was afraid to turn around. If they saw the look that was on her face right now they would become concerned and she would never be able to get out what she wanted to say. A few seconds later, another Dark Corridor opened and Zexion walked out and at the same time Marluxia was seen walking up the last few steps of the Alter. At the sounds of their boots Amaterasu looked over her shoulder and saw that all four of the men that she wanted to talk to were finally present.

 _'Okay, you can do this girl, just come out and say what you want to. If they don't know what you are talking about, so what. At least you actually said something, you were able to get your ass up and confess. Unlike your brother, who couldn't confess to the one he loved. You've got this._

 _They're up here, now just turn around and say it.'_ Amaterasu coached herself in her head.

Turning around, Amaterasu looked at the four Organization members that she had gathered on The Alter of Naught. Xemnas was standing off to the side, closer to one side of the stairs than anything. Saix was on the other side of the stairs. Zexion had drifted to the middle of the Alter, and Marluxia had started to make his way closer to Amaterasu.

"What seems to be troubling you so much that you have asked all of us up here Ami?" Marluxia asked her, bringing an arm around her shoulders.

A light blush pulled itself up onto her cheeks and she pulled away from Marluxia. Shaking her head, she backed away from him.

"What I wanted to say was...Well actually I. Damn it." she muttered.

"Amaterasu, whatever it is you can tell us. We won't be angry with you. Or has someone hurt you? If someone has hurt you, you need to tell us. We'll make sure they are properly taken care of." Saix said gently, looking up at her with yellow eyes that gleamed with interest.

"No, no one has hurt me. It has to do with you guys. It's...it's just you guys...Ugh, how do I say this..." Amaterasu sighed.

Xemnas stood from where he was sitting and walked over to her. Sliding a finger under her chin, he lifted her face so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"There is nothing you have to worry about. Whatever you have to say, you can say it. No matter what it is nothing will change." he whispered to her.

Amaterasu pulled away from him.

"That's the problem. What I say will change what happens between all of us. Especially between two of us if that someone decides to accept it." she replied shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Zexion.

"You all are very dear to me, and I care about all of you very deeply. All of the Organization, I care about you. But the four of you I care about you the most. But I have recently come to realize, that it's more than friendship that I feel for the four of you. I don't know if you will understand.

Over time I've come to find that I like you as more than friends. When I see each of you all day by day, I find that my heart flutters each time I see you. I can't concentrate when I'm on my missions with you. That's why you've had to save me. I'm distracted by you.

What I'm trying to say is that I feel love for each of you. But I can't decide which one of you that I want to be with. Which is why I'm giving you guys the choice of whether or not you would want to share my heart with me. I'm sorry I sound so stupid I know. But I just had to say something instead of staying quiet.

It was just killing me. If you don't want to do anything about this, we can forget it. But at least tell me that you hear what I'm saying." she said very fast.

Silence settled all around the five of them as they stood upon the Alter. Marluxia pulled himself off the edge of the Alter where he had seated himself and walked over to Amaterasu. Placing a hand on her head he gave her a soft smile.

"We were always friends,but I cannot take our relationship beyond that, my dear. I do enjoy my time with you but unfortunately, I can do no more than that. It still will be nice to spend time with you. Considering that you know so much about plants, just like I do." he smiled down at her.

Amaterasu returned the smile, nodding her head. Reaching up to her head, she took Marluxia's hand in her own, then pulled the man against her in a tight hug. She was always known for giving hugs even though the other members of the Organization never liked them, they put up with them for her sake. Patting Amaterasu's back, Marluxia waited for her to release him. Once she did he turned and opened a Dark Corridor and took his leave.

Xemnas walked over and also put his hand on her head and gave her was passed for a smile. He was never able to smile, though he tried to mimic the facial expression that Amaterasu so often used. But Amaterasu understood what he was trying to do. She smiled in return and reached up for his hand. Knowing what was coming, Xemnas pulled his hand away and nodded his head.

"I believe friendship is best for us too. I'm have never understood emotions myself, and I don't think it would be fair to try and force a relationship when one of us is not really able to show the emotion that is required to have that relationship. So I think it would be best if we remained friends. Do find this acceptable, Amaterasu?" he asked her.

Amaterasu nodded and despite the fact that he tried to pull away, Xemnas was caught up in a hug. A tight one at that. Despite her small size, Amaterasu was quite strong. Releasing Xemnas, Amaterasu stepped back and smiled at him once again. Xemnas nodded his head and opened a Dark Corridor himself and walked through it. There was a scoff from behind Amaterasu and she turned around to see Saix staring at her with annoyed yellow eyes.

"Saix?" she asked timidly.

"I don't understand why everyone has to act so friendly to you. We all have no hearts with which to act friendly or to share with one another to love with. It's utterly absurd, and I don't see why they do it. You are not worth the time. The only reason that I put up with you on the missions is because Xemnas orders me to.

Other than that, I merely just put up with you because I have to. I don't know why you actually think that I would want to share your heart with you." he hissed then turned and walked down the Alters steps and into the Castle.

Amaterasu's blood practically froze in her veins at his words. She gave the man her friendship and when she tried to offer him her heart, he threw it back in her face with a harshness she had never seen before. Dropping to her knees, she lowered her head and tears began to streak down her face and sobs started to wrack her small frame.

"He doesn't deserve you, you understand that now, right?" a voice whispered in her ear.

Amaterasu's head lifted and turned to see Zexion behind her. Pulling away from him, she found him to be kneeling behind her and she turned and almost collapsed into his arms.

"W-why, why did he...I never...I don't understand..." she sobbed out.

Pulling her against him once again, Zexion held her against him gently.

"He knows nothing, and that is all there is to it. He is a fool and he has always been one, and he will always be one. He had a chance to have something so wonderful and beautiful and he has passed it up. I will never let him harm you again. And if he does, he will face my illusions." he whispered to her.

A smile broke on Amaterasu's face despite the tears in her eyes.

"And that is something that no one wants to face,is it?" she laughed.

"Exactly." he replied, "Now let's go. I wish to have you all to myself."

Amaterasu's head shot up and she looked at him with happiness.

"That doesn't mean what I think it means, does it?" she asked, a small smirk gracing her features.

Even though Amaterasu didn't think it possible, a blush made it's way onto Zexion's face. Oh yes, if he wasn't cute before, he definitely was now.

"N-no, I didn't m-mean that..." he began to stutter.

Real laughter began to come from Amaterasu as her body shook from the effort to laugh.

"I'm just kidding Zexion. I just wanted to stop being sad. I don't want to cry or be sad around here, especially if I have you to be happy with." she laughed.

Zexion stood and pulled Amaterasu stood with him. Zexion opened a Corridor and pulled off his coat. Slinging it around her shoulders, he pushed Amaterasu into the Dark Corridor and through it. Amaterasu had made to pull away from the Corridor but before she knew it she was though it and in Zexion's room. Stumbling a few steps, Amaterasu turned and glared at Zexion.

"Ya know, that wasn't nice. I'm not of the Darkness nor do I like those Corridors that you guys use." she hissed at him.

A smirk settled itself onto his face.

"How else was I supposed to get you to my room without having to walk all the way though the Castle. I don't enjoy walking all that distance." he told her.

A smile spread itself across Amaterasu's face. Though she did hate the Corridors of Darkness, she had to admit, taking the long way was a pain, so she would forgive him. Turning away from him, she looked around his room. Bookshelves filled three walls of Zexion's room with a door in one of them which most likely led to a small bathroom, and the other door which led outside of the room. The last wall held his bed and a dresser and a amour which was most likely filled with his clothes.

Amaterasu walked over to the bookshelves and began browsing what books Zexion had.

"What topic interests you the most?" he asked her.

Amaterasu "hmm"ed to herself.

"Not really sure. I read a lot of things. I've read a lot of science-fiction, a little adventure here and there, some humor just for fun, some romance just for the variety, and a few other things. But if I had to pick one, I'd have to say...hmmm...I'd say the adventure was the most fun, so that would be the one I enjoy. You know for the new things that you can find in it." she replied.

Zexion walked over to her and took her arm in his. Gently leading her over to a different section of the bookcases, he swept his arm out.

"Then enjoy all you like. This entire section is adventure. Pick one and read to your hearts content if you desire." he whispered to her.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

Zexion just nodded his head. Amaterasu just hugged him in pure joy then began to scour the books for one she thought she might enjoy. Finally finding one she thought was good, she pulled it out and made for Zexion's bed, Zexion trailing behind her. Kicking off her shoes, Amaterasu jumped up onto the bed and settled back against the pillows getting ready to enjoy a good read, but Zexion stopped her. Sliding in the bed as well, he slipped behind her and pulled her back against his chest so he could enjoy the book as well.

Amaterasu looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, then opened the book and began to read. The two of them began to read together and enjoyed the book for the rest of the night.

 **AN: Alright so there is my Zexion version of How She Feels. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, so I tried to make it good but also a little believable too. I know quite a bit of OOC, but hey this is a romance we are talking about and we are also talking about a NOBODY and the fact that we have NO EMOTIONS that are supposed to be coming from them. So yeah. And the fact that I had Marluxia be a total dick like I had Xemnas be a total dick in Marluxia's version. I'm going to do that in each of them. Basically each of them will have someone being a total dick to Amaterasu. That person is the one who will be giving the couple the most problems (for the most part) about their relationship. So yeah, cya.**


	2. A Terrifying Dream

How She Feels (Zexion Version)

A Kingdom Hearts Story

Chapter 2:

A Terrifying Dream

 **AN:Hey, here I am back again with my Zexion version of this. I have been having so much fun with this. And even though I have all the endings to all these planned out and all the chappie themselves planned out, I'm kinda sad to the fact that I have created the ending to it. I kinda wanted it to go on longer than what it's going to, but when I was surfing fanfic, I came upon a battle scene created by another author that totally fitted how I wanted to end the story, plus one more chapter after that to finalize the ending of the story. So all in all, it's going to end up being 9 chapters. As I said, I wanted it to be longer, but I am glad that I have a final place to end my story at so I don't just wander on and on forever with the story like I have done with a lot of my stories that I have written in the past. I don't like to do that because when I do, I never manage to make sense of them in the end and they end up turning out to be really sad. SO now that I have basically talked your ear off about this, what say you about starting the story? Alright!**

 _Previously:_

 _Zexion just nodded his head. Amaterasu just hugged him in pure joy then began to scour the books for one she thought she might enjoy. Finally finding one she thought was good, she pulled it out and made for Zexion's bed, Zexion trailing behind her. Kicking off her shoes, Amaterasu jumped up onto the bed and settled back against the pillows getting ready to enjoy a good read, but Zexion stopped her. Sliding in the bed as well, he slipped behind her and pulled her back against his chest so he could enjoy the book as well._

 _Amaterasu looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, then opened the book and began to read. The two of them began to read together and enjoyed the book for the rest of the night._

Chapter 2

 _Heartless...there were so many Heartless, as far as the eye could see swarming the area that the Organization had been working in that evening in The World That Never Was to collect hearts. Already most of the Organization's members had been quickly decimated by the Heartless and had to pull back. Both Zexion and Amaterasu were trying their best to defend the Organization but as time passed, it was apparent to both Zexion and Amaterasu that this was a battle they were quickly losing. Amaterasu grunted loudly as she had a Heartless claw at her side, pieces of her clothing and flesh being torn off. The gruesome sound of flesh being ripped echoed loudly in her ears._

 _Amaterasu let out a cry as she brought down her sword Cosmos hard on the offending Heartless, killing that one and three others. She cursed as she fell to her knees. Her breathing was shallow, yet rapid and her head began to spin. She realized she had lost too much blood. Looking up too quickly reminded her how dizzy she was._

 _Even so, she was barely able to see. The blood from a blow to the head was leaking over her eyes and blinding her vision. From within a crowd of Heartless, she was able to make out her Sakkaku fighting vigorously. Her Sakkaku was struggling, fighting desperately._

 _"Damn it..."_

 _Amaterasu was tired; she was frustrated; she was angry. But she had to continue fighting. She had to continue fighting for her Sakkaku._

 _"Get outta my way!" she shouted as she shot to her feet out of sheer will and swung Cosmos once more._

HSF

Amaterasu's eyes flew open and the book she had been holding the night before dropped from her hands. She looked around herself quickly and realized that she was not on a bloody battle field, not fighting for her life and not fighting to save Zexion. She turned slightly to look over her shoulder and saw that Zexion was asleep, his head tilted back against the headboard of his bed, slightly turned to the side. A smile tilted the corners of Amaterasu's lips as she looked back at him. Looking back out at the room in front of her, she sighed lightly, but then her breath caught in her throat.

Little shadows were starting to move around on the floor around Zexion's bed. Jerking this way and that, they surrounded the bed and began to make their way closer and closer. Slowly rising out of the floor, their beady yellow eyes stared up at Amaterasu, almost daring her to make some sort of noise and wake Zexion. Her eyes wide with fear, Amaterasu nudged Zexion behind her, but he didn't move. Nudging him a bit harder she whispered his name over her shoulder, too afraid to raise her voice any louder for fear of enticing the shadows to come closer to the bed.

Zexion still didn't move. Amaterasu decided that she would have to take action herself. Calling up the abilities inside herself, she created a large, black fireball in her hand. She thought that might deter them a little, seeing as black fire was not a common thing, but it didn't seem to do anything except make them start to chitter and shake their bodies. Hoping that the room she was in could withstand the fire that she was about to release and that she would be able to protect Zexion from the fire as well, she drew her arm back and launched the fireball at the shadows.

The fire hit the ground and spread out in a wave of flame fanning out from around the bed. Every shadow that it touched burned with a dark light. Though Amaterasu was satisfied with the effect that her fire had on the shadows, she was surprised on how the fire had reacted. It wasn't supposed to just creep across the floor. It should have blossomed all through out the room.

Almost as though it was going to envelop the whole room in a ball of fire. If she was thinking right, something was blocking her powers, though she didn't know what it could be. There were few things that could do that.

"-su!" a very distant voice called out.

Amaterasu's head snapped around, looking in every direction, trying to find out where the voice had come from.

"-terasu!" the voice called again, "Amaterasu!"

Whoever the person was, they were calling out for her. Amaterasu looked all around her but she couldn't see anyone. In fact, even Zexion was gone. The bed she had been sitting on was gone too. Everything was gone, Zexion, the bed, the room, the Shadows, everything. She was in pure and utter darkness. Amaterasu turned in circles trying to find any source of light, but she couldn't find a single ray of it.

"Amaterasu!" the voice yelled again.

Quite suddenly, Amaterasu recognized the voice. It was Zexion's.

"Zexion! Where are you?" she yelled.

"Amaterasu, wake up! Please Amaterasu!" Zexion called again.

"What are you talking about Zexion? I am awake! Where are you?" Amaterasu started running forward through the darkness, even though she knew that was dangerous.

She could be running away from the only place that she could be saved from. She could be running farther and farther away from safety.

"Zexion, I can't find you, please help me!" she yelled, stopping in her running momentarily.

"Amaterasu, call off your black fire. I can't get near you! Every time I try, it tries to burn me, Amaterasu can you hear me?" Zexion's voice called out again.

Amaterasu spun in a circle trying to figure out where Zexion was. Her vision was starting to go dark, and that was never a good thing for her. She lost control of her powers when she blacked out. And if Zexion was nearby when she lost control of her powers...there was a possibility she could kill him. Despite the fact that he was a Nobody, Nobodies were still able to die.

Amaterasu felt her energy draining from her body and she fell to her knees. Putting a hand to her head, she concentrated on trying to stay awake. She couldn't lose control of her fire, she couldn't hurt Zexion. But despite her best effort, her vision blacked out and she fell to the ground unconscious. When Amaterasu opened her eyes again, she found herself looking up at a dark-blue ceiling.

A deep breath was pulled into her lungs and she sat up abruptly. Almost instantly, Zexion was by her side with a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down onto the bed she was laying on.

"Take it easy, Amaterasu. For some reason, your powers flared out of control. Your body needs to rest for a little bit. Don't worry, nothing happened to me, I'm fine." he said leaning over her as she finally fell back against the bed.

Amaterasu stared up at him as she was able to look up into his eyes. The bark slate-blue always entranced her, and she loved the color. It suited him well. Before Zexion could pull away from her, Amaterasu shot her hand up into slate-blue hair that matched Zexion's eyes and pulled him down into a fierce, desperate kiss. Zexion gave a surprised noise as he was pulled down, but once he settled into the kiss, his eyes slipped shut and he melted into it.

Amaterasu's lips were soft and pliant but her kiss was still firm. After a few seconds, she allowed Zexion to pull away just enough to draw in air, but wouldn't let him go.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"For what? The kiss? If you're sorry for that, then I'd have to be sorry for wanting it." Zexion blushed a little as he replied to her.

A smile graced Amaterasu's face. Then she shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry about my fire. I didn't even realize..." she cut herself off as she looked away.

"You didn't realize what?" Zexion pressed, turning her face back so she would look at him.

"I...I had...a nightmare. There was so much blood. So much blood all over. The other Organization members...they were all dead or dieing. The Heartless...they were going to kill us too.

I was so tired, almost ready to give up fighting...I was so injured that it hurt so badly to move, to even just breath...Then the darkness. Everything was dark. No light anywhere. I could see, but there was nothing there. Nothing around me.

Then I heard your voice, but I couldn't see you. Then you told me to stop using my fire, but I wasn't using it. Then my vision started to go dark. I was so afraid. When I pass out, sometimes my powers go out of control.

I was afraid that my powers were going to hurt you. I was afraid they were going to kill you." Amaterasu began to sob.

Zexion pulled Amaterasu up the bed and into his arms. Turning he sat on the edge of the bed and cradled her in his arms.

"Your powers won't harm me, Amaterasu. Remember? I gotten in the way of them before by accident and they didn't harm me. You don't have to worry about that. And you don't have to worry about the Organization.

There is nothing that can overcome our power. Nothing will stand in the way of our goal. Once we regain our hearts, we will be whole again, and I will be able to properly return the love that you give to me now." he assured her softly.

Zexion slid his hand up her back and into her midnight black hair. The soft, silky strands ran through his fingers easily and he tightened his hold in them. Pulling back on the tresses, Zexion forced Amaterasu's head back. He stared into her eyes as she laid in his lap. Amaterasu smiled up at him.

Letting go of Amaterasu's hair, he gently slid her off his lap and let her feet land on the ground.

"Xemnas has planned an outing for all of us today. We need to change our clothes and meet the rest of the Organization down in the Gray Room. If you will give me a chance to change I will take you to your room so you can change." he said gently, walking over to his closet, opening it and pulling a few articles of clothing out.

He closed the closet and walked to what Amaterasu thought would be his bathroom and disappeared inside. She didn't have to wait long before he reappeared, dressed in his Organization coat with a few more layers obviously underneath it. Zexion held his hand out for Amaterasu to take and she did so without hesitation. He opened a Dark Corridor and started to walk towards it, but Amaterasu jerked her hand out of his and stayed put. Zexion looked back at her and Amaterasu shook her head.

"You don't have to worry. Nothing in there will touch you so long as you are with me. The Darkness does not rule so long as you are with me." he assured her.

Amaterasu gave the Corridor another wary glance, but then she walked to Zexion and took his hand in hers. Together they walked into the Dark Corridor. Darkness took over Amaterasu's sight momentarily, but within seconds it returned and they were now in her room. Amaterasu looked over as Zexion walked out of her room. She nodded to herself and she walked over to the dresser that held her clothes and started pulling clothes out.

She didn't have very many warm things because she didn't leave the Castle very often and she didn't have much of a chance to bring things along with her when she left her original home. Pulling out a couple shirts and pulled off the shirt she had worn yesterday and then pulled on the two shirts she had pulled out. They were long sleeved and heavy. They had been standard issue for the people that had worked for the military faction she had worked for. They weren't the most comfortable things in the world, but they did keep you warm.

She then pulled out a set of warm pants that were also standard issue for the cold from the military faction. She hated the memories that they brought back, but she wasn't going to get rid of them. They were too useful. Bad memories were easily forgotten, good clothes lasted forever. Well until they wore out at least.

She pulled them on then walked over to the bed that she usually slept in. Reaching under it, she pulled out a pair of military grade boots. They were warm and durable. However, though they were military grade and durable, they were also fashionable. They weren't big and bulky, they were slim and refined.

More along the lines of what a woman would wear if she was going out on a date. There was a low heel to them and they were slightly pointed at the toe. Pulling them on, she secured the buckles that held them together, making sure her pants were neatly tucked into them. Dubbing herself ready, she walked to her door and opened it. Zexion was waiting for her outside her room and he took her hand and opened another Corridor.

They walked through it and they were both in the Gray Room. The other Organization members were standing there waiting for them. Amaterasu looked around the room at the other members, but she wasn't able to for long. Zexion pulled her up in front of Xemnas and left her standing there alone. Amaterasu turned to see where he had left to, but Xemnas caught her attention with his voice.

"Amaterasu, you have been with us for a while now, and a number of us consider you to be one of us. Though you are not a part of the Organization and will not hold a title like those of us, we want you to have one of these." he said with...was that an air of pride to his voice.

He pulled a black bundle out from under his arm and shook it out. At first Amaterasu couldn't tell what it was, but once it had fully unfurled itself she figured out what it was. Black leather had cascaded down to form a full Organization coat. Amaterasu's eyes widened. They were going to let her wear an Organization coat?

Zexion made an annoyed noise when Amaterasu made no move towards the coat, and took it from Xemnas himself then walked to Amaterasu. Sliding it up her arms, he fitted the coat over her shoulders, then turned her around and zipped the front up. Amaterasu looked down at herself as she lifted her arms. The coat was comfortable and was a nice fit. Amaterasu looked up at Xemnas and smiled at him.

"Thanks..." she said softly, "Are we ready to go?"

Xemnas nodded and turned to the rest of the Organization.

"The world that we are going to will remain unknown. If I find that anyone has located the world and has tried to do anything to it, there will be dire consequences." he called out.

Waving his hand in front of him, a Dark Corridor opened and the rest of the Organization followed with Amaterasu in tow. As the darkness of the Corridor receded, Amaterasu found herself in a winter wonderland full of snow and ice. She gave a few twirls as the snow fell and snowflakes stuck in her hair. Smiling to herself, she leaned down as no one was watching and scooped up a handful of snow and packed it into a snowball. Pulling her arm back, she singled out her target and aimed.

She knew she might not come out of this stunt alive, but she did have Zexion to protect her if things got violent...well at least she hoped she did. Letting her snowball fly she quickly ducked behind a tree before it hit. Then she heard her snow missile hit with a soft **thwack**. Peeking around the tree she had hidden behind, Amaterasu surveyed the fact that she had hit Saix in the back of his head. He slowly turned around and looked at her.

Surprisingly enough, he didn't look mad at her.

"So that's what you want, is it Amaterasu?" he asked softly, an evil smile creeping onto his face.

 _'Oh shit, screw Zexion. Minerva help me!'_ Amaterasu thought to herself as she took off away from Saix.

A mad laugh followed her as Saix pursued her, and tackled her to the snow covered ground.

"Don't kill me!" she shrieked, and she tried to cover herself.

However, Saix was not out to kill, he merely scooped up a huge pile of snow and dumped it on Amaterasu's head. With a loud screech, she began to shake it away. Suddenly, Saix was tackled off of Amaterasu. She sat up and looked over at the one who had tackled Saix.

"Don't worry Amaterasu. I'll save you from Moon Man here, Got It Memorized." Axel smirked.

Then instantly the whole clearing that the Organization was in suddenly erupted into a all out snow fight. Whether it was a snowball that flew, or whether it was being tackled into the snow. Everyone was in on it, even Xemnas. Amaterasu looked on around her, surprised that this whole thing was going on. Then she spotted Zexion, entirely unaware of the fact that she was behind him.

Oh this was going to be fun...

 **AN: Okay so here's my Zexion version of Chappie 2 in HSF. I actually got this out in the same day I got the Saix one out. Holy crap 2 chappie in one day! I am on a roll! Woot! Let's see if I can get another one out. I dunno going to try for it we'll see. Going for the Marluxia one next!**


	3. Snow Ball Fight Expressions Ice Skating

How She Feels (Zexion Version)

A Kingdom Hearts Story

Chapter 3:

A Snow Ball Fight and Expressions

 **AN: Alright so I'm back with another chappie for this. I really have been neglecting my stories and I really feel bad about it. So I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I promise3d the person that I nabbed a piece of a scene from that I would send them the finished versions of my stories once I got them done for them to read and that was so long ago I bet anything they have totally forgotten about it and I feel really bad about that too, so I really need to get my butt in gear and get these done so I can tell that person that the stories are done so they can read them and tell me what they think of the scene that I nabbed from them. Since I practically begged them to use the scene since I loved it sooooo much.**

 **(Said scene will not be coming up until much later in this story, which will mean second to last chappie, which I am actually quite proud of that chappie despite having nabbed it, with how much I have changed it, it has really done a number to my skills.) The last chappie that will be in this story will kind of be like an omake, almost like an after thought. The second to last chappie, in a way IS the final chappie, but the chappie after that is more or less a add on IF the How She Feels series had continued. But enough chatting let's get on with this chappie cause I'm so excited to get it out!**

 _Previously_

 _'Oh shit, screw Zexion. Minerva help me!' Amaterasu thought to herself as she took off away from Saix._

 _A mad laugh followed her as Saix pursued her, and tackled her to the snow covered ground._

 _"Don't kill me!" she shrieked, and she tried to cover herself._

 _However, Saix was not out to kill, he merely scooped up a huge pile of snow and dumped it on Amaterasu's head. With a loud screech, she began to shake it away. Suddenly, Saix was tackled off of Amaterasu. She sat up and looked over at the one who had tackled Saix._

 _"Don't worry Amaterasu. I'll save you from Moon Man here, Got It Memorized." Axel smirked._

 _Then instantly the whole clearing that the Organization was in suddenly erupted into a all out snow fight. Whether it was a snowball that flew, or whether it was being tackled into the snow. Everyone was in on it, even Xemnas. Amaterasu looked on around her, surprised that this whole thing was going on. Then she spotted Zexion, entirely unaware of the fact that she was behind him._

 _Oh this was going to be fun..._

Chapter 3

Taking silent steps through the snow, Amaterasu crept up behind Zexion, finally exulting in the fact she was going to have revenge on him for the time he had once scared her out of her mind with one of his illusions. Once she was right behind him, she lept onto his back and he went face first into the snow below him. Laughing as she sat on his back, Amaterasu gently ruffled the hair on top of his head then got up off his back and took off away from him, and waited a little ways away to see what he would do. Zexion shoved himself up off the ground, the bangs that usually covered his face covered in snow, his visible eye glaring at her. She smiled cheekily at him and turned around to run again, but was thrown onto her back as a strong body tackled her.

Not knowing what hit her, she cried out terrified that Zexion had called up some kind of illusion to punish her, but then she heard a deep chuckle come from above her. She opened her eyes and noticed silver strands of hair obscuring her view. Pushing the silver strands out of the way, she found herself staring into Xemnas' sunset eyes. They had a mischievous glint in them, something that Amaterasu had never seen in them before. Shoving hard against Xemnas' chest, she managed to switch their position so she was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist.

His hands came up to her hips to steady her as she almost fell over. Her cheeks were red from the cold so he wasn't able to tell that she was blushing from the way that they had ended up. Suddenly Amaterasu was swept up off Xemnas by an invisible force and was hung upside down. She blinked for a few seconds trying to figure out what was going on. Once she did however, the result was not pretty.

"Xigbar, your ass better let me down right now, or so help me, when I do manage to get down I will give you the thrashing of your life, and it will be one that you never forget. Do you hear me, Xigbar? Get me the fuck down! NOW!" she yelled, absolutely incensed that he had resorted to using his powers when all they were doing was having a little snow ball fight.

Xigbar walked into view below her and began to laugh as he watched her.

"What's wrong Ami? Can't do anything while you're up there? Betcha really wanna get me right now, huh?" he asked mocking her.

Amaterasu crossed her arms across her chest and closed her eyes before breathing deeply. Zexion recognized this sign, but in no way was he going to ruin the fun for Amaterasu. She deserved to have revenge for what Xigbar had just done. No one else but he had seen this part of her powers and it would be quite the show to see how everyone else reacted to them. Quite the show indeed.

Moving to the outer reaches of the clearing that they were in so that he wouldn't get caught up in Amaterasu's powers, Zexion leaned up against one of the trees and made sure he had a good view of what was about to happen.

"Final warning Xigbar. Get me the Fuck down. Or you will be really sorry. I am not kidding." Amaterasu growled lowly, eyes still shut and breathing as calmly as she could.

"Oh really, what are you going to do. You can't even reach me. Your little sword Cosmos can't reach down here. And if you throw it, I know you can't call it back to your hand. So if you throw it, you have no other weapons to use. SO what are you going to do? Glare at me, call me names, curse at me? You've done all those before and those have gotten you no where." Xigbar laughed in her face.

"I don't have any other weapons other than Cosmos, do I?" Amaterasu asked, her eyes slowly opening.

Usually her eyes were a calm ocean blue, but now they glowed a bright violet, and the hair that was now dangling below her head slowly turned the same violet as her eyes. Uncrossing her arms, she allowed them to fall towards the ground and slowly black flames began to lick their way down her arms as well as making their way up her body. She flicked one hand at Xigbar and those black flames followed her movements and flew at Xigbar, swirling around him, licking at his body and burning him. Xigbar's concentration on his powers was broken and Amaterasu was released from where she was floating and she managed to flip from being upside down, to landing gracefully on her feet. Standing back up, she raised her hand and the black flames that were surrounding Xigbar left him and flew back to her hand.

Amaterasu lowered her hand back to her side and merely stood there watching as Xigbar stared at her. The black flames she had summoned were swirling around her body, clinging to it like a second skin, however nothing on her body was being burned. She took a few steps toward him raising her hand and he backed away, terrified that she would send the black fire after him again. Suddenly a arm appeared around her waist and another one snaked up her arm. The black fire quickly took to the body that had pressed itself up behind Amaterasu, wrapping that person in a second skin of fire as well.

Zexion pulled Amaterasu's arm down, and the arm around her waist slid up and the hand connected to it turned Amaterasu's face so that he could kiss her. The fire subsided slightly, and Zexion whispered something in Amaterasu ear. Her eyes closed and she relaxed back against him, almost as if she had slipped into a trance.

"You really don't want to anger her too much, Xigbar. She holds herself back most of the time. But anger her enough, and you will end up, as she put's it "a crispy critter". I've seen her do it to Heartless a number of times, and it even works on them. I believe I will be getting her away from you so you don't end up getting killed." hissed Zexion, and with that a Dark Corridor opened around the two of them and in a swirl of Darkness, the two of them were gone.

"Um, what just happened?" asked Axel, brushing snow off his coat.

Demyx walked over next to him.

"I think that Zexion basically just told us to screw off in no uncertain terms." he huffed, shaking his head in defeat.

He had been having a good time. It was rare that they all got out of the Castle unless it was on a mission, so this was a rare treat, and now it was ruined. In a cave quite some distance away a bloom of darkness appeared and Zexion appeared in it with Amaterasu. Sliding back against the wall to the cave, he leaned forward and whispered into Amaterasu's ear again. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around.

"What the heck?"

Her head snapped around as did her body when she no longer saw the rest of the Organization around her.

"Zexion, what the literal fuck. I was going to teach Xigbar a lesson..." she hissed.

"And you would have killed him in the process." Zexion cut her off.

Amaterasu snapped her mouth shut. He was right, her anger had gotten the best of her.

"Sorry, Zexion...Thank you for stopping me. Xemnas wouldn't have been too happy with me if I had." she whispered.

Zexion pushed away from the wall of the cave.

"You have no reason to thank me. You know how much I care for you and you know that I would do anything for you." he whispered, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her to his chest, "Even if Xemnas had tried to hurt you, I would have protected you."

Amaterasu's arms circled around him.

"You forget Xemnas likes me as a friend, so he wouldn't try and hurt me. But knowing that you would do that for me is touching." she replied, "You know I saw a frozen lake back near the clearing, why don't we go ice skating?"

Zexion's eyes slightly widened at the words 'ice skating'. He wasn't fond of the ice, let alone skating as it was. He hoped that he could dissuade her from the idea.

"Um, Ami...you know...I, uh...I really don't think..." he began.

Amaterasu focused her eyes on him then narrowed them.

"Tell me you're afraid of ice, _Zexion?"_ she teased.

Zexion snapped his mouth shut and glared at her.

"Of course I'm not. I was just worried about you being cold. I didn't want you to be too cold out on the lake. If you're fine, then I'm fine with going out on the lake. Which direction was it again?" he hissed at her turning to face the outside of the cave.

Amaterasu walked up behind him and brought her arms up around him, pointing in front of him with one hand.

"That way..." she whispered in his ear.

The warm puff of air on his ear made him shiver, and he had to collect his self-control for a second and force himself not to turn around and force her up against the wall and drown himself and a deep, wonderful kiss and then even more then that. He wasn't sure of Amaterasu was ready for that, and he didn't want to push her if she wasn't. Opening a Dark Corridor, Zexion pulled her through and when it closed they both found themselves standing at the edge of a large frozen lake. Amaterasu gave a small laugh and walked to the edge. Leaning down, she pressed a hand to the edge of it and shoved down hard.

Her hand remained above water so it was obvious that the lake was frozen enough to hold a good amount to weight. _'_

 _Although just to make sure...'_ she thought to herself.

She turned to look at Zexion.

"Hey Zexion would you mind turning around for a second? You know of a few powers that I have, but there are a few others that I don't want anyone to know about. Not even you. I trust you beyond measure. But still." she asked him, giving as small smile.

Zexion nodded turning around, giving her the privacy that she wanted. Amaterasu unzipped the coat that had been given to her and slipped her hand inside it. Sliding her hand under the few layers of clothes that she had put on, Amaterasu reached into the pouch that she had sewed into the pants that she had procured a few years before coming to The World That Never Was. It had been a gift from her brother. It's contents were some of her most prized possessions.

Pulling out a blue orb, she held it tightly in one hand and placed the other down flat against the ice.

"Ice 3, spread." she whispered softly.

Her hand glowed light blue briefly before a web of ice spread away from her hand, making the ice thicker all over the lake. Sliding the orb back where it came from, she closed the coat back up and stood back up. Walking silently over to Zexion, she slid her arms around him.

"Okay, I'm done. It's safe to skate on the ice now. We don't have to worry about falling through. I strengthened the ice." she whispered to him.

He turned around in her arms and looked into her eyes. They were that purple color again, but there was no anger in them. Only the proof that she had used some of her more unusual powers. Letting go of Zexion, she pulled him down to the edge of the lake then leaned down and ran her hand over the edges of first her boots then Zexion's. When she pulled her hands away, the bottoms of their boots were covered in a layer of ice.

Amaterasu stepped out onto the lake and glided away. The ice on her boots and the ice of the lake sliding against each other smoothly. Once she was a few feet away, she stopped and spun around, looking back at Zexion.

"Well, are you coming or what?" she asked him a smile on her face.

Zexion glanced down at the ice, a wary look on his face. Then with a look of determination in his eyes he waked to the edge of the lake and tried to do the exact same thing Amaterasu did...and ended up sliding backwards and landing flat on his back. Amaterasu's laughter rang out around them as she skated over beside him and slowly circled around him.

"Are you okay?" she giggled, reaching down to him.

Zexion sat up and glared at the ice below him. He had known this was going to be a bad idea.

"I'm fine." he snapped, swatting her hands away.

Planting his hands firmly down on the ice, Zexion started to lever himself up off the ice.

"Wait, that's not the best way to..." Amaterasu began.

But it was too late and Zexion's feet slid out from under him and he face planted against the ice. Amaterasu couldn't help it. She bent over laughing hard. Zexion pushed himself up.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

Amaterasu gave a few more giggles before gliding over in front of him and offering her hands.

"Here. Come on." she smiled gently.

Zexion tried to keep an angry face as he looked up at her, but he couldn't manage and a small smile crept across his face. Taking her hands, he rose shakily to his feet and tried to keep his balance. He almost fell again, but Amaterasu caught him by pulling him against her and he remained upright.

"Here, let me help you. I had to teach my brother how to skate too. It won't take long. Follow my movements." she whispered.

Amaterasu gently moved Zexion's hands down to her forearms and her's to the same on him.

"Now, don't look down. That's rule number one. You'll never be able to get used to skating if you're always looking down. So that means eyes on me." Amaterasu whispered.

Zexion didn't react and was still staring down. Amaterasu sighed and gently bumped her head against his.

"Did you hear me?" she asked.

Zexion looked up, a glare on his face.

"I don't want to fall again!" he hissed.

"You won't, trust me. Now pay attention." Amaterasu _hissed_ in return.

She knew he wasn't angry with her. He was annoyed. Zexion was used to being good at everything immediately and not having any trouble at it or having to have anyone teach him how to do it. This was obviously very frustrating to him.

"Kay, now follow my movements. One foot in front of the other. However when you move your foot, don't just step. It's more like sweeping your foot out from inside to out. We'll work on pushing off to start out moving later." Amaterasu said gently, starting to move backwards slowly.

Zexion followed unsteadily, wobbling back and forth, and side to side as he struggled to stay upright. However after a few minutes of following Amaterasu and letting her lead him. He finally was able to just hold Amaterasu's hands instead of clinging to her arms. He would stumble and almost fall every so often, but he almost had the hang of it. Finally, after a while longer, Zexion felt that he was ready to try and skate on his own.

"Ami, I think I want to try this on my own now." he whispered, trying to pull his hands out of hers.

Amaterasu tilted her head and almost seemed to pout as she looked at him. She had been having fun as she lead him around, teaching him how to skate. But it would be much more fun if were able to skate on his own. True, he wouldn't be able to skate as well as she was, and he wouldn't be able to keep up with her, but it would leave her free to do more and skate more along the lines of what she was used to being able to.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly, tilting her head.

Zexion ave a soft smile, "Yeah, I think I got it now."

Amaterasu nodded and slowly let go of his hands. Zexion gave a few small wobbles, but managed to stay standing up. Amaterasu slid away a little more, and Zexion took a few gliding steps. True to his word he managed to stay up. A pleased expression lit up his face, and a smile lit itself upon Amaterasu's face.

Her teachings were successful. Turning around, Amaterasu quickly glided away from Zexion to the other side of the lake and spun around.

"Well, lets see how well those lesson's worked. Come over here." she called over to him.

Determination stamped itself across Zexion's face, and he began to make his way over to Amaterasu. He didn't make it as quickly as she did, but Zexion did manage to make his way across the lake and over to Amaterasu. Just as Zexion reached Amaterasu, he lost his balance and slipped. Amaterasu reached out to catch him and managed to grab his hands, but instead of keeping him from falling, Zexion only pulled her down with him. They landed in a pile on the ice, Zexion laying on top of Amaterasu.

Amaterasu blinked for a few seconds, trying to make sense of what had just happened, then burst out laughing. Not seeing what was so funny, Zexion gave an annoyed growl, and started to get up.

"Oh come on, Zexion. You have to admit, it was funny. You haven't seen me fall on the ice yet have you? Now I'm on the ice, right?" she laughed as she began to pick herself up off the ice.

Rubbing her hands together, Amaterasu huffed warm air onto them.

"Damn, I didn't realize how cold it had gotten." she whispered.

She looked up at the sky above her. It had darkened considerably. She turned and looked toward the horizon and noticed that the sun had dipped down and was starting to head towards setting.

"Hey Zexion, I know you've just gotten the hang of skating and everything, but it's gotten late and I'm cold. I want to get something to warm up before the others get back. I know they'll stay here for a while. They don't get out of the Castle very often so they're going to make the most of it." she called to him, as she noticed him trying to skate around the lake.

Zexion slowed to a stop and turned to look at her. He opened a Corridor and appeared at her side, pulling her against him.

"As you wish..." he whispered to her.

Sliding through the Corridor that was open next to them, they were gone in an instant and the Corridor disappeared in a swirl of darkness. The only indication that they were ever even there.


End file.
